


It Felt So Damn Right

by straykittles



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballerino, Blowjobs, Choi Daniel - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Dansuer, Incest, M/M, Punk, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: They knew it was messed up to be like this; giving loving kisses in the morning and fucking like strangers in a club at night. The little make-out sessions during the day and sloppy handjobs in the shower.It was wrong, but it felt so damn right.
Relationships: choi yeonjun & himself
Kudos: 21





	It Felt So Damn Right

“Perfect!” Yeonjun’s instructor said when he did his final pose. He stands up properly as he gets a round of applause from his fellow members. Yeonjun combed back his bright pink hair and fixed his shirt before he turned to his instructor. “You improved a lot, Yeonjun. Great job.” The instructor said and Yeonjun smiled before glancing at his twin that was at the entrance with his arms crossed and smiling.

“I had a bit of help to stretch my body.” He answered, smiling brightly at his instructor who gave him a thumbs up before he called the next student.

_One Month Ago_

Frustrated, Yeonjun slammed the door of his shared apartment with his twin brother, Daniel. He heads towards the kitchen where he got his chocolate bar from the fridge. A chocolate bar always helped him calm down even though he knew he had to work out ten times more just from one chocolate bar. A dancer has to be fit in order to execute the moves better, smoother and sharper. He turns his head to the right when he hears footsteps come towards him.

There he sees Daniel with a coke in his hand, his black hair a mess and he was only wearing black jogging pants. It was a usual sight for Yeonjun, but he always felt something turn in his stomach when he sees him like this. He always ignores it. "What?" Daniel asked, drinking the last of his coke before crushing the can. Yeonjun pouted, opening the chocolate bar and taking a bite from it.

"My instructor told me I need to be more flexible." He answered, still chewing and Daniel threw his can in the trash before patting his shoulder. "You took a break, I guess your body just needs a bit of stretching." Daniel answered, smirking at him as he eyed him up and down. Yeonjun takes his hand off him. He hated how Daniel could look at him like he's not his twin. He always had that look that Yeonjun can't make out. "I know that, I just wish I didn't flunk calculus." He answered instead.

Daniel crossed his arms, his arms flexing and chest squeezing together. Yeonjun bites into his chocolate again and chews to stop a drool from escaping. It hasn't been long since Yeonjun noticed the shift in their dynamic and he's been very cautious. It started when he borrowed Daniel's laptop and the porn he was watching was still on it. It wasn't weird to have porn in his laptop since he watches some too, but he was shocked when he saw what it was.

Twins.

No, not twins with someone else. Just the twins.

He took it down immediately and tried to ignore it while he copied the files he wanted from him. With a blush on his cheeks, he returned the laptop to a suspicious Daniel before he ran out of his room. Yeonjun kept thinking about it since then and he knew Daniel realized what happened for him to be awkward like that over a few days.

He knew from the way Daniel made jokes about how pretty he looked while he was dressing up for his practice and from the way he openly looks at him the way a twin wouldn't. He just didn't know why or how it started. There were times that he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to assume and have his twin judge him for thinking like that.

“It’s going to be easy if you let me help.” Daniel said, pushing him aside to get one of his chocolate bars from the fridge. Yeonjun didn’t bother telling him to buy his own because Daniel always gives back what he took from him. Daniel tore the cover and bit into the chocolate, smiling at Yeonjun as he did so. “Trust me.” He said.

And that’s how they ended up in their wide basement where Yeonjun asked their parents to put up a wall of mirror with ballet railings attached to it. Yeonjun was wearing his black leggings with a loose white shirt while Daniel just wore a graphic t-shirt with his jogging pants. Yeonjun was warming up in front of the mirror, stretching his legs in front of him and bending forward while Daniel was plugging in his phone to the speaker.

“Do we really need music?” He asked, glancing behind him as he stretched to his other leg. “It’s more for me than you.” Daniel answered before playing some soft, slow tune with a heavy beat. Yeonjun lets out a breath before sitting up and watching Daniel kneel behind him. “Ready?” He asked and Yeonjun nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on him. Daniel stared back and they stayed like that for a moment before the other snapped his fingers. “Dude, do something. I don’t know how you stretch.”

Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts before spreading his legs on each side. He watched Daniel’s eyes go from left to right, like taking in his appearance. He felt heat forming on his cheeks knowing well that the leggings hugged his ass and thighs pretty tightly. “How are you not flexible? I can’t do this shit.” Daniel said, almost out of breath, before putting a hand on Yeonjun’s lower back. “It’s different with me than you.” He answered before clearing his throat.

“Um, okay, just press my lower back down.” Yeonjun instructed, closing his eyes as he extended his arms above him. He feels the stretch on his sides and the inside of his thighs. He grunted when Daniel pushed down further and he froze a bit. He didn’t mean to let it out a sound like that, but Daniel didn’t seem fazed by it so he let it go. They continued on, letting the slow, sensual music play in the background. It was starting to get to him.

Yeonjun stretched his arms further while Daniel's hands went to his thighs and he lifted his head up to look at Daniel's eyes. The other was already looking at him, his warm hands slightly gripping Yeonjun's inner thighs as he pushed them on the ground more. Yeonjun jumped at the sudden force and he sat before he placed his hands on top of Daniel's. "What are you doing?" He asked and Daniel smirked, leaning close to his ear. "Helping you stretch." He answered, pushing on them more.

Yeonjun has no problem with getting stretched like this, they help each other in practice like this, but Daniel's touch burned his skin through the leggings that it felt different. He could feel the other's chest on his back, hot breath hitting his ear and he was just.. he was too close. Daniel softly bites on his earlobe and Yeonjun shivered, his cock twitching a bit. "I saw that." Daniel whispered, chuckling before pulling away and standing up. Yeonjun lets out a breath of relief, putting his legs to the front and relaxed. 

"What's next?"

Yeonjun gave himself a second before he stood up. "I have to lift my leg up to my head." He answered in the most simplest way he could. "You can do that?" Daniel asked in amusement, blinking at him and Yeonjun smacked his chest. "You've seen me stretch before, stop acting like you haven't." He answered and Daniel grinned at him. "So, you _do_ notice me when I come down here." He answered teasingly and Yeonjun almost choked on his spit. "Yeah, there's a big ass mirror here." He stated.

"Are you gonna tease me or help me?" He asked after, looking at his twin through the mirror and Daniel nodded. "What do I need to do?" He asked and Yeonjun waved his right hand, motioning for him to follow. They went towards the mirror and Yeonjun faced Daniel. "Hold my waist and assist me with raising my right leg up." He instructed and Daniel followed him immediately.

Yeonjun knew this was a dangerous test. But he wanted to know if Daniel would take the bait. He was still not sure if Daniel was seriously trying to get in his own twin's pants even after he bit Yeonjun's earlobe in the most sensual way he could a while ago. Yeonjun wanted to curse himself for teasing his brother like this, getting him up close and in his personal space. He really shouldn't, but a voice in his head told him to do it.

Daniel went in front of him and held Yeonjun's waist before waiting for the other to lift his leg sideways. From up close, Yeonjun can see how similar they looked. If they dyed their hair the same and used similar clothing, they could pull a parent trap if they wanted. Yeonjun looked at Daniel's pink plump lips, it was similar to his and he bit on his own. _This is sick. Why am I thinking about him like this?_ He thought while his leg was already halfway up.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Daniel asked in a deep voice as Yeonjun stopped lifting his leg a bit, his other hand on top of Daniel's hand. "Quiet." Yeonjun answered, not wanting to say that he was nervous of having him this close. He feels Daniel's hand go under his knee and as Yeonjun lifts his leg higher, Daniel's hand goes lower. Their eyes met and it's like they knew they felt the same thirst and lust for each other right then. He could feel Daniel's hand go closer and closer to his crotch and he almost dropped his leg, but Daniel lifted it up again. 

"Keep lifting it up." Daniel said in a whisper.

Daniel took the bait. Yeonjun successfully seduced his brother and he didn’t know if he should be proud of that or not. Yeonjun could feel his heart banging in his chest while a million thoughts ran through his mind. Yeonjun followed Daniel's instruction though, he continued to lift up his leg, until it was above his head. He was shaking when Daniel slid his hand down and on to his ass.

Yeonjun whimpered when Daniel grinds into him once to tease him, their boners brushed against each other. "We have to stretch the other leg." Daniel says, smirking before squeezing Yeonjun's ass and letting his leg fall down.

Daniel helps him lift his other leg, but this time, he was kissing on Yeonjun's jaw while Yeonjun lifts his leg. "You're distracting me." Yeonjun moaned out, his knee almost giving in when Daniel sucked on his skin. Daniel chuckled before looking at him. "It's a way to focus." He teased, grinding into him again when Yeonjun successfully placed his leg above him. They were face to face, waiting for someone to make the first move and Yeonjun was the first to break after a few seconds. "Fuck that." He said.

He let go of his leg but Daniel caught it, keeping it lifted up as Yeonjun wrapped an arm around his shoulder while the other went to his bicep, lips hovering over his twin's. "Are you sure?" Yeonjun asked and Daniel nodded. "I wouldn't be grinding on you if I wasn't." Daniel answered as he pinned Yeonjun's leg above him and rested his boner on Yeonjun's. He groaned when Yeonjun pulled him for a kiss. Yeonjun moans, boner achingly growing in his tights as he feels the burn in his inner thigh. "You're so flexible, fuck." Daniel whispered when he pulled back. 

Yeonjun grins happily, but then he pouts with a sigh. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" Yeonjun asked and Daniel smirked, putting his leg down before pushing him more on the wall. "But you haven't done your full workout." Daniel stated, bending down and sucking on Yeonjun's neck, marking him. Yeonjun whined, a hand clawing on his clothed back while the other gripped his black hair. "Who-mhm.. gives a shit-ah-about the workout?" Yeonjun managed to say while Daniel continued to make art on his neck.

Daniel pulled back and Yeonjun's breath got caught in his throat as his twin's dark gaze stared back at him with a side-smile. "I came here to help you, didn't I?" He asked and Yeonjun nods slowly. Daniel takes his hand and leads him at the center again. Yeonjun was confused and horny, and he didn't know what was running in Daniel's mind. Why does he keep wanting him to stretch? "You'll feel like you wasted time if I just fuck you." Daniel said, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"So, how about you stretch while I touch you?" He asked and Yeonjun smiled, he liked that. "But how about you?" He asked, blinking at his twin. Daniel licked his bottom lip before biting on them to stop smiling. "I can cum on your face after, if you want?" He suggested and Yeonjun inhaled sharply, eyes widening and a smile spreading on his lips. "Yes. Yes I want that." He answered, giggling.

Yeonjun went through all his stretches like normal, but Daniel kept his word, he touched Yeonjun in places that he never thought he would. He played with his nipples through his shirt, his hands roamed over his chest and toned stomach and he slightly let his fingertips brush against his obvious boner. He was whining and squirming and Daniel was just drinking it all in. Never did he think that he would hear Yeonjun let out these pretty sounds.

Once his workout was done, Yeonjun was panting on the ground, sweat dripping on his skin with his shirt off while Daniel fixed himself above him. Daniel starts kissing on his chest, licking over his nipples and sucking on them. He could taste the saltines of his soft skin and sweat, but it only turned him on more. He moaned when Yeonjun tugs on his hair. 

"Danny, don't you think you've teased me enough?" Yeonjun asked and Daniel lifts his head before planting a fat kiss on Yeonjun's lips. "Stay still." He said when he pulled away and Daniel stood up, heading over to where Yeonjun's personal stuff was. "How did you know it was there?" Yeonjun asked when he followed his movement with his eyes.

Daniel took the lube out and the condom before winking at him and walking towards him. "You're not exactly quiet when you play with your toys here." Daniel answered, settling between Yeonjun's legs before placing the items down. Yeonjun blushed at that, squirming under him. "I thought I was being quiet." He answered and Daniel scoffed, bending down to give him another kiss. "Not quiet enough." He answered before tugging Yeonjun's leggings down.

It was a bit hard to pull off considering it was tight on Yeonjun. "How do you put this on everyday?" Daniel asked the giggling Yeonjun when he finally pulled it off with his underwear. Yeonjun's pale cock and pretty pink tip smacked his lower abdomen. Daniel licked his lips at the sight before he settled between his legs, blowing air on the twitching cock. "God, Danny, just-" Yeonjun didn't even get to finish his sentence because Daniel wrapped his lips around him.

He gasped and moaned, his body relaxing. Daniel swirled his tongue around the other's length, wetting it with his drool. Yeonjun looked down and groaned, tilting his head up again. Daniel looked so good between his legs, taking his cock like that. Daniel sucked and the lewd sound made Yeonjun whine, one hand going to Daniel's black hair and the other to his own. "Fuck-" Yeonjun gasps out when Daniel pulled off of him. 

Daniel took Yeonjun's legs before lifting them up until Yeonjun's knees hit his own chest. "Keep them up for me." He said and Yeonjun followed, his hole gaping at nothing as he waited. He shivers when he feels Daniel's lips near his hole, his lower abdomen getting wet with pre-cum. Then he feels a tongue slide over his pink hole, making him jump and hum. "You're so sensitive." Daniel said and Yeonjun could hear the smirk on his face because he knew why he was sensitive. He knew that the teasing he did was the reason why he's squirming and flinching.

"Just _please_." Yeonjun said in a desperate tone and Daniel inhaled deeply before mouthing on his hole, burying his face into it as he pushed his warm tongue in. Yeonjun pulled his legs closer to him as his head tilted up. He could feel Daniel's tongue swirl in him, darting in and out and flicking on his hole. Yeonjun whined, glancing at the mirror to see their position and he whimpered. He sees Daniel palming himself through his jogging pants while his other hand spreads his ass apart. 

"Fuck me-please-" Yeonjun pleaded again when he started to shake and pre-cum pooling on his stomach. Daniel growled before sitting properly and pouring lube on his fingers before he pushed a finger in immediately. 

It wasn't that big of a stretch, but it was there. Yeonjun closed his eyes, biting down on hiz lower lip when Daniel poured more lube and pushed in a second finger, Yeonjun moans at that. For some reason, Daniel's fingers seemed to be longer, more slender than his fingers were. It hit places his fingers never did. "You okay?" Daniel asked in a breathless voice, soothingly rubbing his warm hand on the back of his thigh.

Yeonjun nodded although he was trembling already. Daniel scissored him open, giving kisses on Yeonjun's thighs as he spread his fingers inside, curling them up. Yeonjun almost lets go of his legs when Daniel hits a bundle of nerves. "Daniel, more." He said and his twin followed, he also couldn't wait any longer, so the faster he gets to fuck him, the better. Daniel adds a third finger and he starts pumping him open.

Yeonjun lets out a long hum as he tries to move his hips to meet his fingers. "Look at you, so eager for your twin brother's cock." Daniel said and Yeonjun whined. "If I knew you'd be a slut for me, I would've made a move sooner." He adds as he curls his fingers again, teasingly close to Yeonjun's prostate, making the other dig his nails into his skin, pulling his knees closer to himself than it already was and whining once again.

Daniel smirked as he watched Yeonjun's face twist in pleasure when he pushed his fingers deeper. "You like being a slut for me, twinnie?" Daniel teased, slowing down his fingers and Yeonjun's body shook. "Danny.” Yeonjun moans out shakily, opening his eyes to meet Daniel's. "Please fuck me." He said. "Fuck me. Please, please, please.." Yeonjun repeated, squirming around his fingers and Daniel couldn't tease anymore, not when Yeonjun was begging him with teary eyes and red cheeks. 

Daniel pulled out his fingers before taking his pants and underwear off. He then got the condom, poured so much lube on himself before slamming into Yeonjun in one swift motion. The pink-haired boy cried out in pleasure, his sweaty back arching from the dirty floor. Daniel pulled apart his legs, stretching them on each side and holding it down by his thighs. Yeonjun clawed on the floor when Daniel mercilessly pounded into him, grunting at how tight the other was.

Daniel's head was spinning at the sight in front of him; Yeonjun's eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyebrows knitted together, his red lips parted while pretty whines comes out, ears, cheeks, neck and chest blushing a pretty pink color like his hair and the tip of his leaking cock. "Dannyyyy~" Yeonjun moaned out, reaching up to pull him close and Daniel bent down as he snapped his massive cock into the other, ruining his hole.

Yeonjun gave him a hurried kiss, messy and wet and Daniel placed a hand around his throat but not squeezing as he pulled back. "Easy." Daniel warned before leaning into the kiss again, this time, he led the kiss. He pushed his tongue in and swirled his tongue like he did when he was sucking him off. Yeonjun moaned deeply when Daniel brushed against his prostate. Daniel let Yeonjun play with his tongue this time, sucking on it or letting their tongues swirl around each other.

While Yeonjun was busy with their kiss, Daniel started to move faster, pulling out almost completely before snapping back his whole length inside the tight hole, making them moan into the kiss. It was hot, wet and messy and if anyone walked in on them, it would be like straight out of a porn video. Yeonjun kept letting out these pretty sounds that drove Daniel into repeatedly burying his cock inside him. They were so close to each other that Yeonjun's sweat seeped through Daniel's equally sweaty top. 

Daniel could feel Yeonjun cock twitching every snap of his hips. They didn't know how long they were in that position; Yeonjun's legs spread open, Daniel fucking into him like a dog in heat and their moans and groans escaping from their kiss. But when Daniel pulled back, his hips stuttered and he almost came. Yeonjun looked so fucked out; sweating all over that his hair stuck on his forehead, lips all wet, red and swollen by the kiss and bites that Daniel did and god his face. He's so out of it. 

Daniel gathered all his strength and tried his best to flip Yeonjun to his chest, making them face the mirror. He successfully did so without pulling out and Yeonjun gasped when Daniel pulled on his hair. "Look at yourself when you cum untouched." Daniel said, sweat dripping from his chin to his neck, some on Yeonjun's lower back. Yeonjun lifts his head, looking at himself and moaning when he sees how wrecked he looked. "God, Danny--I wanna cum, please, I wannacumsmh-" 

Incoherent sentences escaped his lips when Daniel gripped his waist with one hand and slammed into him repeatedly. Daniel made sure to stretch Yeonjun's legs on either side again, but Yeonjun didn't seem to notice the burn on his inner thighs from it because of how good Daniel was fucking him. Daniel continued to tug on his hair as he gripped Yeonjun's ass with the other. He looked down and he cursed loudly, eyes meeting Yeonjun's. "Please, I'm so close." Yeonjun moaned out, hands planting on the ground, sliding a bit.

Daniel lets go of his hair as he grips his waist with both hands before pulling Yeonjun into him, grunts and groans escaping his lips while occasionally biting on them. Yeonjun was whaling, pushing back into him as much as he could trying to chase his climax. "Oh god, please, Daniel, please." Yeonjun begged, tears escaping his eyes, threatening to close. "I wannacum, pleaseplease-ah." He repeated, trying his best to watch himself and Daniel get lost in the pleasure.

"Look at you." Daniel grunted out, smirking when he hit his prostate again, making his body tremble and a high-pitched moan escape his lips. "All stretched out and crying, like my pretty ballerina princess." Yeonjun was sobbing now, hands smacking and clawing the floor. His cock was aching so much, he wanted to cum so bad. Daniel took notice how he reacted to the nickname and he leaned close, eyes glaring back at Yeonjun on the mirror.

"Cum for me, princess." Daniel whispered in a seductive and breathless tone before he gave a few more powerful thrusts. This time, Yeonjun tried to pull away as he spilled his cum on the floor and his torso, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out a long groan, sobbing and whining. Daniel moans when Yeonjun tightened around his pulsing length. Yeonjun moved his hips, riding out his high as he laid flat on his chest. Daniel pulled out, taking the condom off and flipping a tired Yeonjun on his back. 

Daniel settles between Yeonjun's fucked out face, lips parted and half-opened eyes looking up at him. Daniel starts pumping his cock in an amazing speed, letting out a low moan as he came on Yeonjun's lips and neck, some hitting his cheeks. Yeonjun's cock, despite just cumming so hard, twitches at the sight of his twin releasing his cum on top of him. Yeonjun sleepily licked his lips and swallowed the cum of his brother. "Tasty." Yeonjun whispered and Daniel laughed, shaking his head and getting off him. "I'll clean you up." Daniel said.

After that incident, Yeonjun ended up falling asleep when Daniel put on new clothes for him and carried him to his bed. He woke up the next morning with a shirtless Daniel beside him and a sore body. He moved a bit and he groans in pain, waking up Daniel. "Hey, I didn't want to wake you." Yeonjun said and Daniel, smiled sleepily, gently pulling Yeonjun back in his arms. "Do you need to pee?" He asked and Yeonjun snorted, shaking his head. He _did_ needed to pee, but Daniel's arms felt so good around him that he decided to stay a little longer.

A few days after, when Yeonjun's body got better, they decided to stretch himself again, which ended up with Yeonjun pushed against the mirror wall, breath fogging up the glass as Daniel pounded him from behind. And then a few days after that, Yeonjun was riding Daniel while on a split as a way to "be more flexible" as he called it. It continued to be like that, fucking after sessions of Yeonjun's stretching exercises.

And to be honest, they were more like lovers now than they were brothers. Their sexual endeavours in the basement studio didn't end there, they started doing it around the house too. On the dining table, in one of their bedrooms, in front of the television where some random show was playing. They felt too good and they knew each other's bodies now.

As weeks passed by, they were more than just an outlet for amazing sex. They started to become more passionate, sweet. They knew it was messed up to be like this; giving loving kisses in the morning and fucking like strangers in a club at night. The little make-out sessions during the day and sloppy handjobs in the shower.

It was wrong, but it felt so damn right.

They decided to keep it a secret, of course. No one in this society will ever accept this kind of relationship. It's a taboo, something that is not acceptable by people. But that just added the thrill to them.

_Present_

"You did amazing!" Daniel said when the others were fixing their stuff and Yeonjun smiled, biting down on his lip knowing that Daniel was going to reward him for doing so well. "Thank you." He said, forcing himself to stop wanting to lean in for a kiss. Yeonjun noticed Daniel look around before grabbing his waist and kissing him deeply. Yeonjun smiled into the kiss before kissing him back. Daniel pulled back immediately, his eyes dark, completely different from the ones before. "Let's get home and I'll give you your reward." He said and Yeonjun nodded excitedly, rushing out of the compound and into their car.

That night, Yeonjun came so many times that he wasn't able to make out sentences, only letting out sounds of pleasure and little "Thank you"s for Daniel who treated him so good, praising his pretty pink princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
